ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Man Grudge
Man Grudge is the twelfth episode of Season 1 of Totally Spies!. Synopsis Sam and Clover discover that Alex is acting weird lately, as they end up figuring out that a leader of an all female cult disguised as a wrestling group has brainwashed her. Voice cast *Jennifer Hale as Samantha "Sam" Simpson, Amanda "Mandy" Faust and Gabriella "Gabby" Simpson *Andrea Baker as Clover Ewing * as Alexandra "Alex" Vasquez *Jess Harnell as Gerald "Jerry" Lewis *Malinda Kathleen Reese as Ariel *TBD as Woman #1 *TBD as Woman #2 Transcript It starts at Beverly Hills Gym as Sam and Clover are hanging out. Clover is already excited and drooling of seeing several handsome men. *'Clover:' Wow, so many cute hunks! *'Sam:' Seriously, Clover? *'Clover:' Yeah. Wait, where's Alex? They hear steps as Alex is heading towards a figure. *'Sam:' Oh, there she is. Who's she talking to? Suddenly, Mandy comes. *'Sam:' Ugh, Mandy. *'Mandy:' Hello, dorks. I see Alex isn't with you. *'Sam:' I noticed that too. *'Mandy:' Maybe she decided to finally ditch you guys. *'Clover:' Don't say that! She would never do that! Alex is then shown walking back from the Figure. *'Ariel:' I hope to see your face again! *'Alex:' We will. Alex notices Sam, Clover and Mandy. *'Alex:' What are you doing here? *'Sam:' I was about to ask the same question. *'Alex:' I was trying out for Women of Wrestling. *'Clover:' Women of Wrestling, isn't that fight club where the girls seem to use steroids? *'Alex:' Yes. *'Mandy:' Wait a second, you tried out for a wrestling club? *'Alex:' Yes, I just said that. Mandy walks out laughing. *'Clover:' Hey, Alex, want to watch men go by? *'Alex:' No. *'Clover:' But you usually say yes... *'Alex:' Men are a disease! *'Sam:' What's got into you, Alex? *'Alex:' Common sense, now excuse me, I got to go to practice. They get confused as a trapdoor opens, dragging them off. Mandy then walks back. *'Mandy:' Huh? Where did everyone go? They go through a tunnel into the WOOHP HQ, where Jerry is waiting for them. *'Jerry:' Greetings, girls. *'Clover:' Jerry, Alex is acting kind of crazy right now. *'Jerry:' How? She seems perfectly normal. *'Sam:' She believes men are a disease. She also joined a wrestling club. *'Jerry:' Wrestling club? I don't see any problem on that. *'Sam:' Did you hear the first thing I said? *'Jerry:' Oh, that's bad, really bad. *'Clover:' Agreed. *'Alex:' You know I'm here, right? *'Jerry:' Oh man... Alex reaches for a gadget and prepares to attack. *'Alex:' Prepare to die, old man and non-followers. *'Sam:' Oh no, we are going to die. Suddenly, Alex hears a ringing voice in her head. *'Alex:' I would end your lives, but as I said in the gym, I got wrestling practice. She then exits the HQ. *'Clover:' I have a bad feeling about this. *'Sam:' I feel the same. With Alex, she enters the gym and does a secret knock, with a hidden door opening. *'Ariel:' Hello, Alexandra. *'Alex:' Hello, Ariel. How's it going? *'Ariel:' My scheme is going well. They never would know that Women of Wrestling is a cover for the all-female cult, World of Women. *'Alex:' Great! Then Ariel and Alex walk forward revealing a crowd of women cheering when they see Ariel. *'Woman #1:' I love you, Ariel! *'Ariel:' Thanks, my followers. *'Woman #2:' What's our plan? *'Ariel:' Simple, we will host an event where everyone gets in for free. Then, we will brainwash the women and kill the men. *'Alex:' Brilliant, what's my role? *'Ariel:' You will have the most important role, in my opinion. You will be the one operating the brainwashing device. *'Alex:' Cool! One of the women crowd is revealed to be Gabriella. *'Alex:' Wait, Sam's mom?! *'Ariel:' Yes, she apparently is into wrestling. *'Gabriella:' Now, I am loyal to Ariel and W.O.W. *'Alex:' Good. *'Women:' Hail Ariel! Hail Ariel! Hail Ariel! Back in WOOHP HQ, Sam is panicked. *'Sam:' This is bad, really bad! Alex is gone to who knows where believing men are bad! *'Jerry:' Sam, calm down, I may have found a lead. Clover hears. *'Clover:' For... real? *'''Jerry: '''Yes. The news just got out that Women of Wrestling is hosting a free event for everyone. * Trivia